Huey, Dewey, and Louie/Filmography
A list of every short, feature film and television show that Huey, Dewey, and Louie have appeared in. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1930s *''Donald's Nephews (1938) *Good Scouts'' (1938) *''Donald's Golf Game'' (1938) *''The Hockey Champ'' (1939) *''Sea Scouts'' (1939) 1940s *''Mr. Duck Steps Out'' (1940) *''The Fire Chief'' (1940) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) (cameo) *''Truant Officer Donald'' (1941) *''Donald's Snow Fight (1942) *The New Spirit'' (1942) (cameo) *''Home Defense'' (1943) *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' (1944) *''Donald's Off Day'' (1944) *''Donald's Crime'' (1945) *''Straight Shooters'' (1947) *''Soup's On'' (1948) *''Donald's Happy Birthday'' (1949) 1950s *''Lion Around'' (1950) *''Lucky Number'' (1951) *''Trick or Treat'' (1952) *''Don's Fountain of Youth (1953) *Canvas Back Duck'' (1953) *''Spare the Rod'' (1954) *''Donald's Diary'' (1954) 1960s *''The Litterbug'' (1961) *''Donald's Fire Survival Plan'' (1965) *''Scrooge McDuck and Money'' (1967) 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) (cameo) *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' (1987) 1990s *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) Direct-to-video movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Television shows and specials *''Walt Disney anthology series'' **"At Home with Donald Duck" **"From All of Us to All of You" **"This is Your Life, Donald Duck" *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Down and Out with Donald Duck'' *''DuckTales'' **"The Treasure of the Golden Suns" **"Send in the Clones" **"Sphinx for the Memories" **"Where No Duck Has Gone Before" **"Armstrong (episode)" **"Magica's Shadow War" **"Master of the Djinni" **"Hotel Strangeduck" **"Lost Crown of Genghis Khan" **"Duckman of Aquatraz" **"The Money Vanishes" **"Sir Gyro de Gearloose" **"Dinosaur Ducks" **"Superdoo!" **"Maid of the Myth" **"Down and Out in Duckburg" **"Much Ado About Scrooge" **"Top Duck" **"Pearl of Wisdom" **"The Curse of Castle McDuck" **"Launchpad's Civil War" **"Sweet Duck of Youth" **"Earth Quack" **"Home Sweet Homer" **"Bermuda Triangle Tangle" **"Micro Ducks from Outer Space" **"Back to the Klondike" **"Horse Scents" **"Scrooge's Pet" **"Catch as Cash Can" **"Merit-Time Adventure" **"The Golden Fleecing" **"Ducks of the West" **"Time Teasers" **"Back Out in the Outback" **"Raiders of the Lost Harp" **"Scroogerello" **"Luck o' the Ducks" **"Duckworth's Revolt" **"Magica's Magic Mirror" **"Take Me Out of the Ballgame" **"Duck to the Future" **"Jungle Duck" **"Duck in the Iron Mask" **"The Uncrashable Hindentanic" **"The Status Seekers" **"Nothing to Fear" **"Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck" **"Once Upon a Dime" **"Spies in Their Eyes" **"All Ducks on Deck" **"Ducky Horror Picture Show" **"Till Nephews Do Us Part" **"Time is Money" **"Super DuckTales" **"The Land of Trala La" **"Allowance Day" **"Bubbeo & Juliet" **"The Good Muddahs" **"Metal Attraction" **"Dough Ray Me" **"Bubba's Big Brainstorm" **"The Big Flub" **"A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity" **"Blue Collar Scrooge" **"Beaglemania" **"Yuppy Ducks" **"The Bride Wore Stripes" **"The Unbreakable Bin" **"Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby" **"The Masked Mallard" **"A DuckTales Valentine" **"Ducky Mountain High" **"Attack of the Metal Mites" **"New Gizmo-Kids on the Block" **"Scrooge's Last Adventure" **"The Golden Goose" *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' *''Quack Pack'' **"The Really Mighty Ducks" **"Island of the Not-So-Nice" **"Leader of the Quack" **"Pride Goeth Before the Fall Guy" **"Need 4 Speed" **"The Germinator" **"Tasty Paste" **"Phoniest Home Videos" **"Return of the T-Squad" **"Koi Story" **"Ready, Aim... Duck!" **"Pardon My Molecules" **"Unusual Suspects" **"Ducklaration of Independence" **"Can't Take a Yolk" **"Heavy Dental" **"Duck Quake" **"Long Arm of the Claw" **"Shrunken Heroes" **"Snow Place to Hide" **"Huey Duck, P.I." **"Take My Duck, Please" **"Ducks by Nature" **"Recipe for Adventure" **"The Boy Who Cried Ghost" **"I.O.U. a U.F.O." **"Gator Aid" **"None Like it Hot" **"Ducky Dearest" **"Transmission: Impossible" **"Nosy Neighbors" **"Hit the Road, Backwater Jack" **"Cat & Louse" **"Hero Today, Don Tomorrow" **"Feats of Clay" *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **"Donald on Ice" **"Donald's Goofy World" **"Donald's Halloween Scare" **"Donald's Rocket Ruckus" **"Donald's Valentine Dollar" **"Futuremania" **"Mickey's Christmas Chaos" (cameo) **"Mickey's Remedy" **"Pluto's Arrow Error" (cameo) **"Relaxing with Von Drake" **"Survival of the Woodchucks" *''House of Mouse'' **"The Stolen Cartoons" **"Big Bad Wolf Daddy" (cameo) **"The Three Caballeros" (cameo) **"Goofy's Valentine Date" (cameo) **"Timon and Pumbaa" (cameo) **"Gone Goofy" (cameo) **"Jiminy Cricket" (cameo) **"Rent Day" (cameo) **"Pluto Saves the Day" (cameo) **"Goofy for a Day" (cameo) **"The Mouse Who Came to Dinner" (cameo) **"Everybody Loves Mickey" **"Max's Embarrassing Date" (cameo) **"Music Day" **"Snow Day" *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **"Black and White" (cameo) **"No" **"Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special" **"Three-Legged Race" **"The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" **"The Birthday Song" **"New Shoes" **"Surprise!" *''DuckTales'' (2017 series) **"Woo-oo!" **"Daytrip of Doom!" **"The Great Dime Chase!" **"The Beagle Birthday Massacre!" **"Terror of the Terra-firmians!" **"The House of the Lucky Gander!" **"The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!" **"The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!" **"The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest!" **"The Spear of Selene!" **"Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" **"The Missing Links of Moorshire!" **"McMystery at McDuck McManor!" **"JAW$!" **"The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!" **"Day of the Only Child!" **"From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!" **"Who is Gizmoduck?!" **"The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!" **"Sky Pirates...in the Sky!" **"The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!" **"The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!" **"The Shadow War!" **"The Most Dangerous Game...Night!" **"The Depths of Cousin Fethry!" **"The Ballad of Duke Baloney!" **"The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!" **"Storkules in Duckburg!" **"Last Christmas!" **''Treasure of the Found Lamp!'' **'The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck!'' **'The Golden Spear!'' **'Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!' **''Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!'' **The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! **The Duck Knight Returns! **What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! Category:Filmographies